The present invention generally relates to signs. More particularly, the present invention relates to an illuminated sign.
Signs have been around for many years and have served a variety of purposes. Signs, such as real estate signs and business signs, are used to attract attention to a particular location and convey information related to that location. For example, real estate signs have been adapted for the specific purpose of attracting interested persons to a particular piece of property that is for sale or lease. Many different types of conventional real estate signs have been developed over time. These real estate signs are metallic and supported by metal or wood structures that are secured to the front lawn of a piece of property in a location that is visible to the public. These conventional signs are typically thin, rectangular panels overlaid with text and indicia. These real estate signs are typically supported by a wooden cross arm structure from which the real estate sign is suspended.
However, these conventional real estate signs are typically difficult to read or see when it is dark outside as the property may not have any exterior illumination or a convenient streetlight. To solve this problem, illuminated signs have been developed to allow the signs to be seen when lighting conditions are not well suited for viewing the sign or being able to read what the sign says.
There are many examples of illuminated signs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,601 discloses a solar-powered illuminated sign. However, the sign is bulky and requires the entire sign to be removed if a component, such as the solar panel, is not functioning properly. In another example, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0103345 discloses an solar-powered illuminated sign. However, the sign is not able to be mounted to a surface or hung from a post.
While illuminated signs such as the ones described above may provide means of providing an illuminated display, such signs can always be improved to provide better illumination.
Accordingly, there is a need for an illuminated sign that provides better illumination of what is being displayed as well as one that does not rely on being connected to a power grid. There is an additional need for a modular illuminated sign that may be switched out with a replacement in the event of damage. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.